


smitten

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Endgame, They both have nightmares, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), bruce needs one too, no beta we die like men, soft boyfriends, they're basically married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: they're just trying to get by after everything
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 8





	smitten

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad

bruce was currently holding thor to his chest and gently rocking him back and forth rubbing soothing circles on his back. he had just jolted awake tears perking in his eye, he must have had another nightmare. bruce was immediately by his said to comfort the god.

"thor?" came bruce in a soft voice 

"hm?" the god hummed in response 

"was it another nightmare"

thor just nods his head into banners chest 

bruces lifts thor's head up by his chin so thor was looking at him, he leans in and gently kisses thor's forehead he pulls back smiling softly at the other man.

"are you okay thor?"

"yes.. i'm okay now thank you brucie" thor smiles looking up at bruce.. he still can't believe banner is taller than him now.

bruce leans down and captures thor's lips in a soft kiss, thor didn't respond at first but he relaxes and gently kisses banner back, the kiss was soft and sweet they kissed like this often gently little pecks on the lips and soft makeout sessions nothing beyond that they didn't want to make the other uncomfortable.

the kiss didn't last very long before they pulled away staring in the eyes of the other smiling gently.

thor looks down "i'm sorry bruce" came his small voice it was quite like he was upset about something.

"for what dear?" 

"for waking you because of the stupid nightmares i keep having you shouldn't have to deal with that bruce.." thor frowns looking up at bruce then back down at the sheets.

bruce pulls thor closer hugging him tightly, "your nightmares are not stupid! it is completely fine to be having them you shouldn't be sorry for them it's completely normal after so many traumatic experiences you've had... and you're right i don't have to deal with them, but i do i want to help you through them comfort you until you're alright again, you understand?" 

after bruce was down he pulled away from the hug so he was looking at thor most likely waiting for thor to respond he just smiles placing his hand on thor cheek, thor immediately leans into the touch of the other man.

"yeah bruce, i understand"

"do you want to go back to bed?"

thor nods 

"okay"

they both lay down, bruce puts one arm around thor and the other under him, bruce puts his head in the crook of the god's head, thor sighs in the content he moves his hand so it was resting on bruce's that was around his waist..

they both fall asleep cuddled up to each other, they slept peacefully no one waking up from nightmares the rest of the night.

-

thor was the first to wake first, he felt a strong arm holding him close, thor smiles knowing it was bruce. he turned around so he was facing bruce, he looked at his face as he was sleeping it was so much calmer and softer when he's awake he always looks sad and frustrated not that's bad he should be upset and frustrated, thor just wants him to find peace and to be his jittery anxious best friend again.. 

he misses when banner was small he always loved running his fingers through the man's curly hair, bruce always said he hated but the little small he had as he had his eyes closed as he sighed told a different story.

thor looks at the man in front of him he smiles as he places a hand on the others face, his eyes trace over the features of the others face.

bruce stirs in his sleep, his eyes cracking opening adjusting to the light in the room, he looks down and jumps slightly cause of the man in front of him then immediately relaxes realizing it was just thor.

"good morning" thor spoke

"good morning thor" he brings his hand to rub his eyes "i'm usually awake before you"

"i know you are but not today i guess" thor shrugs adjusting so he was now on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"are you okay after last night, you didn't have any more nightmares last night so i'm hoping you're okay today"

"i'm as okay as i can be after everything, are you okay brucie?"

"yeah, i'm okay.. i have to be for- for everyone else" bruce smiles weakly 

"no"

"what?"

"no bruce you don't, you don't have to be okay.. you don't have to put on a brave face for everyone else even though you're hurting inside, you told me that it was okay to be not okay and not brave all the time.. you taught me that brucie, so if you're not okay you can say it you don't have to act like you're not hurting, it's okay to hurt.. it shows that we're still alive and here so it's perfectly okay.."

thor smiles weakly looking at the other man.

tears perked bruce's face he looked at thor and he leaned down in for the kiss he pulled back his hand resting on thor face.

"you're right, i did tell you that, i probably should take my own advice" he laughs "yeah though i'm not- i'm not alright i'm h-hurting so much and don't know how to deal with it"

thor turns around hugging bruce "it's okay we can figure and deal with it together"

"okay" he rests his head on the top of thors head "thank you, dear"

thor smiles at the name "you're welcome bruce"

bruce moves his head so he was looking at thor now, "you want to get up now?"

thor shakes his head "can we just stay like this for a little while longer?"

"yeah okay"

thor smiles snuggling closer to bruce and bruce does the same.

and they stayed like that snuggled up with one another until they wanted or had to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> im legit just posting a lot of my fics from wattpad to here atm


End file.
